Sure Beats A Shower
by drjordy
Summary: Huddy smut with a little more of a plot than my last story. Oneshot.


**Sure Beats A Shower**

Cuddy was sitting in her office chair with her eyes and when she opened her eyes she realized that she had dozed off for 20 minutes. Cuddy picked up the budget reported that she was supposed to be ready, looking at the words that at the moment seemed like they were in Japanese. Cuddy really wanted to go home and go to bed, but she knew that she needed to get her work done because there would be even more the next day.

Reviewing and adjusting the budget was part of her job as Dean of Medicine and the job was even harder trying to set aside funds for House's lawyers and all the hospital equipment that he broke.

Cuddy decided that what she needed was a shower to help wake herself up. Cuddy got up and went to the women's locker room. As Cuddy got undressed, she thought of other ways to wake her up and relive her stress. Sex was the option she thought up that she liked the best. This got Cuddy to thinking about how it had been months since she had been with a man.

Cuddy got into the hot shower and lathered herself up. Cuddy spent a little extra time lathering up a certain area, stimulating herself. It didn't satisfy her, but actually just make her a little more frustrated.

Annoyed, Cuddy got out of the shower and got dressed again to head back to her office. She knew that it was time for her to get back to work.

Cuddy sat back down in her chair and started to read the budget report again.

Cuddy then looked up when she heard a knock at her office door. House was standing there with a smile on his face. Cuddy wondered what the hell he was doing here at 11:30 at night. She always wondered why he had come to bug her. House pushed her office door open and limped his way in.

"I request no more wake-up calls to come work on a case," House said.

"I didn't call you," Cuddy said.

"Wilson did," House said. "He said that you told him to get me down here."

"He was lying to you," Cuddy said.

"That bastard," House said. "He got me back for paging him in the middle of the night."

Cuddy looked in House's blue eyes as he told her his tell. _Stop thinking of him naked_, Cuddy thought to herself. _You have a lot of work to do._

"I guess this will teach you not to be a jerk," Cuddy said. Cuddy knew she needed to get House out of her office.

House gave her a 'who me?' look.

"I'm leaving," House said. "Unless, of course, you want me to stick around, for I don't know, any reason." House gave Cuddy a seductive grin.

"You could actually, I don't know, write up some of your case files if you are not sleepy," Cuddy said.

"No," House said as obviously he looked down her top.

Cuddy tried to ignore him, but for some reason him looking at her like that had started to make the heat shoot through her veins. Cuddy looked away from House, trying desperately to ignore him. Cuddy knew that she had to control herself at the hospital. Of course, she always wanted to control herself at home.

Cuddy knew that House was off limits, being an employee and that she did not know if they could be in a serious relationship. She did not need him to gossip around the whole hospital that he slept with her.

Cuddy looked down at the budget report, flipping pages and trying to look like she was actually reading and ignoring him. Cuddy then saw out of the corner of her eye House head to her side of the desk.

Cuddy continued to try and ignore him. Cuddy started shaking her leg nervously. House was now standing next to her and Cuddy refused to look up at him. She was afraid if she looked up at him that she might just jump him.

"What are you reading?" House asked her.

Cuddy continued to look at the budget report.

"The budget," Cuddy said. "You can go now and stop annoying me."

House thought about saying something, but he noticed that Cuddy was acting funny and he thought that might mean that she was in a really bad mood about something. House picked up his left hand and ran it down the back of Cuddy's hair, causing her to look up at him. House and Cuddy just looked into each other's eyes for a few moments.

Cuddy slowly stood up from her desk and faced him. Cuddy reached for the hand that had just touched her hair and squeezed it a little.

House really did not know what to do in the situation. House didn't know if she was starting something or was trying to trick him. Cuddy took a step closer to him, standing on her toes to give him a kiss. It was a gentle kiss at first, testing to see if he would pull away or not. House then started kissing her back, making the kiss a little more insistent. Cuddy put her arms around House's shoulders, pulling his body closer to hers, pressing her own against his. House wrapped his arms around her, pushing her back towards the desk. House threw his cane to the side to get it out of their way.

Cuddy moved her hands back down House's chest and then she slipped them under his shirt, running her hands all over his chest. House's breathing got harder and harder as he moved his hands in front of Cuddy, unbuttoning her blouse. House then reached his hands around her and unhooked her bra. Cuddy knew how much he liked her breasts, so she wasn't really that shocked that she was already topless.

Cuddy still gasped a little, though, when his hands finally found their way to her breasts, cupping them with his thumbs stroking her nipples. House removed his mouth from hers and moved his kisses down her neck. House then started to lightly suck on her nipples, making her go crazy.

Cuddy wondered if House would take her right then and there or if he would tease her a little while longer, the pleasure building up in her body until she went crazy.

House then pulled away from Cuddy, grabbing her hands and pulling her over to her couch. House sat her down on the couch and went and looked her office door.

House sat down on the couch next to her and started to kiss her earlobe. House ran his hand up Cuddy's leg and up her skirt.

Cuddy laid her right hand down on his groin, telling that he was already hard. House pushed Cuddy lightly down on the couch so she was lying down. Both of House's hand made their way up Cuddy's skirt and slid under the sides of her panties, gently pulling them down. Cuddy lifted her butt up to help him remove them. House then laid down on Cuddy and stared to kiss him again, grinding his erection into her.

Cuddy then gently pushed House away from her. "I want to be on top," Cuddy said. House smiled thinking that even during sex she wants to be in charge. House and Cuddy changed positions, with him laying on the couch and her sitting on him and straddling his hips. House's fingers moved up and down her thighs. Cuddy bent down forward to kiss him again, her hard nipples moving across his chest.

House pulled Cuddy up a little, lifting her chest up towards his face, finding on of her nipples to suck on. Cuddy's fingers went through his hair as he worked on her breasts.

Cuddy then moved her lips to House's again. House's right hand made it's way between her legs and started to rub her up and down. House briefly pushed a finger into her, removing it to start circling her clit. Cuddy started to grind against his palm. Cuddy reached her hand down and undid House's jeans. Cuddy slid his pants and boxers down just enough to release his throbbing erection.

Cuddy started to grind herself against him, coating him with her wetness.

Cuddy then wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft, positioning it towards her body, the tip pressing against her. Cuddy teased House a little, moving the tip around her hole before lowering herself down onto him in a single motion. House grabbed onto Cuddy's hips as he felt her envelope him.

Cuddy slowly started to ride him. House then started to gently thrust up into her. They moved slowly together. House reached his hand up and ran it down the side of her face. Cuddy moved her head and took his thump into her mouth. House took his thumb out of her mouth and dropped it back down between her legs, teasing her clit again. Cuddy's breathing became harder and she started to ride him harder. House rubbed his thumb harder against her.

"Oh House…," Cuddy moaned as her orgasm hit her. House gripped Cuddy's hips and started thrusting harder into her, close to his own release. Cuddy continued to move with him as she rode out her own climax. After a few more deep thrusts, House came hard. Cuddy lay down against House as he worked his way through his release. Cuddy lay collapsed on House's heaving chest as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"That was too good," Cuddy said against House's chest.

"No sex can be too good," House said. "Do you want to come to my place?"

"I have to finish up the budget," Cuddy said.

"You go finish it then," House said. "I'll lay here and take a nap while I wait for you."

"Okay," Cuddy said with a smile. _This sure beats a shower,_ Cuddy said to herself.


End file.
